Leyendo la Casa de Hades
by mariasol187
Summary: Después de haber leído todos los libros y terminar el último que le dieron las Moiras, La Marca de Atenea, dioses y semidioses empiezan a leer La Casa de Hades y por fin sabrán por todo lo que paso nuestro héroe favorito Perseus Jackson. Spoilers de toda la saga de Percy Jackson, si no leíste todos los libros no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo es propiedad de Rick Riordan y esta historia no está publicada con fines de lucro.**

 **Prólogo:**

 **Sollozos. Era de las pocas cosas que podían escucharse en el Olimpo. Sollozos, suspiros lamentos, dolor, eso era lo que se percibía luego de haber terminado de leer el último libro que las Moiras les habían dado a los dioses para hacerlos reflexionar, y cambiar sus acciones del fututo para así evitar lo que se narraba en los libros. Al principio estaban escépticos, la mayoría no creía lo que sus hijos semidioses les decían sobre aquel héroe que se había ganado el corazón de todos: Percy Jackson. ¿Un héroe mejor que mi hijo Hércules? Imposible, pensaba Zeus. ¿Un muchacho que no piensa en el beneficio propio y está dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás? No puede ser, pensaba Artemisa. Así todos los dioses en definitiva no creían como unos libros relatando la vida de un semidiós cualquiera podían afectar su forma de ver las cosas y ayudarlos a construir un mejor futuro. Pronto, se dieron cuenta de que en definitiva Percy Jackson no era un semidiós cualquiera. Él era un héroe. Un héroe que había pasado por mucho, y sin embargo, seguía de pie. Un héroe que a pesar de todo por lo que los dioses lo hicieron pasar, creía en que estos podían cambiar para mejor. Un héroe que nunca perdió la esperanza, y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, con tal de ayudar a sus amigos y a la gente que amaba. Sin embargo, muchos no habían caído en lo especial que era Percy hasta que leyeron sobre su sacrificio final. Sospechaban que no todo había terminado bien para este héroe ejemplar, se lo habían adelantado las lágrimas en los ojos de sus hijos cada vez que leían los pensamientos de Percy sobre ellos. Incluso los romanos no podían evitar derramar un par de lagrimas cuando leyeron la parte en la que su pretor llegaba al campamento Júpiter, sin sus recuerdos y sin ni siquiera conocerlos del todo, e incluso a pesar de que no lo habían recibido de la mejor manera, él ya estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba eso. ¿Cómo iban a imaginarse que Percy iba a arriesgar su vida por su novia entrando a aquel horrible lugar que ni siquiera los dioses se animaban a aventurarse? ¿Cómo iban a imaginar que Percy se iba a arrojar** ** _voluntariamente_** **al Tártaro solo para no separarse nunca más de su novia? Ahí es cuando quedó claro para todos que** ** _Perseus_** ** _Jackson fue, es y será siempre un héroe._**

 **Introducción:**

 **Al día siguiente de terminar de leer La Marca de Atenea, todos se hallaban reunidos en el mismo lugar esperando instrucciones. A esta altura, los dioses ya habían comprendido el por qué de la depresión de sus hijos desde que habían comenzado con el libro 1, y estaban ellos mismos a punto de sumarse en la misma depresión. Perseus Jackson había llegado a su corazón. Poseidon estaba al borde de la histeria y Atenea estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, arrepentida de todo lo que había dicho del hijo de Poseidon, en un principio por ser hijo de Poseidon, y después por la relación que tenia con su hija. Resulto ser digno de su hija. Incluso, y vaya le costaba hasta pensarlo, no estaba segura si su hija era alguien digno para él. Pero estaba orgullosa de que la haya elegido.**

 **-De acuerdo… ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Apolo.**

 **En ese instante una luz dorada envolvió el lugar y surgió alguien…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ese alguien resulto ser una chica. Rubia y con ojos grises tormentosos, claramente una hija de Atenea. Por su aspecto los dioses la reconocieron como Annabeth. Sin embargo esa chica no era la Annabeth descrita en los libros. Para empezar, su pelo rubio estaba descontrolado, manchado con sangre y ceniza. Sus ropas estaban rotas, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no comía nada y que estaba deshidratada, además de que estaba gravemente herida, y su mirada estaba casi vacía, excepto por ese brillo de locura que preocupó a muchos. En un principio nadie se le acercó, demasiado sorprendidos y horrorizados como para hacer o decir algo.**

 **-Dios mío Annabeth, déjame ayudarte –Piper fue la primera en acercarse.**

 **\- NO, NO, SUÉLTAME, ESTO NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL, SUÉLTAME.**

 **-Annie tranquila, respira, somos tus amigos, ¿nos recuerdas?, déjanos ayudarte –Thalia intento acercarse un poco mas sin éxito.**

 **\- ALENJENSE DE MI, no son reales, no lo son, esto es un estúpido sueño, pronto me despertaré y todo seguirá igual, igual, igual –Mientras decía esto, se agarraba la cabeza y la sacudía fuertemente-.**

 **-Hija…- Intentó Atenea.**

 **-NO, NO HABLES, POR ESA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN ES QUE PERCY Y YO TERMINAMOS EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR- A esta altura todos se dieron cuenta de que Annabeth se había dejado llevar por la locura, y se preguntaban horrorizados por qué cosas tan espantosas había pasado como para ponerse así.**

 **\- ¿Quieren que la haga entrar en razón con mi bate? –Dijo el siempre tan oportuno entrenador Hodge.**

 **-Déjeme a mí, esto entra en mi dominio –dijo Dioniso.**

 **Acto seguido se le acercó, recitó algo, y Annabeth se desmayó.**

 **-Tu turno Apolo, llévala a la enfermería.**

 ** _Dos horas más tarde:_**

 **-Annabeth se encuentra mucho mejor, solo necesita reposar –dijo Apolo.**

 **-¿Cómo se encuentra? Debe venir directo del Tártaro –comentó Atenea, preocupada.**

 **-Ahora mejor, pero tenía heridas muy graves, del tipo que creo que sería mejor no mencionar… Además, ahora que se dio cuenta de que esto sí es real, también se dio cuenta de que Percy no vino con ella y no se lo tomó muy bien…**

 **\- ¿Por qué las Moiras serian tan crueles como para separar a Percy de Annabeth una vez más? Annabeth es la fuerza de Percy, sin ella, solo en el Tártaro…- expreso una muy preocupada Hazel.**

 **En ese momento, apareció el siguiente libro que debían leer, con una nota pegada. Rachel, que era la que estaba más cerca, la agarró y la leyó en voz alta:**

 ** _Queridos dioses, semidioses, mortales y seres mitológicos: Aquí les dejamos el último libro que deberán leer. Los semidioses y mortales presentes tienen recuerdos hasta el final del libro de La Marca de Atenea, por lo que ahora están en las mismas condiciones que los dioses y seres mitológicos: leerán sobre su futuro. Respondiendo a la pregunta de Hazel, les recordamos que el tiempo está congelado por lo que Percy no sabrá nunca que lo separamos de Annabeth. Y en cuanto a ella, era necesario que estuviera presente en esta lectura. Todas nuestras acciones son para mejorar el futuro._**

 ** _Disfruten de la lectura, las Moiras._**

 **-Creo que quedó más que claro. Deberíamos empezar ya a leer, y Annabeth debe estar presente –ordenó Zeus.**

 **-No estoy seguro de si eso va a ser lo mejor padre –dijo Apolo.**

 **-Me temo que es necesario.**

 **-De acuerdo, bien.**

 **Una vez que Annabeth estuvo presente, rodeada por sus amigos quienes la miraban con preocupación, pudieron empezar con la lectura.**

 **-Will, ¿te gustaría comenzar con la lectura? –le pregunto Apolo a su hijo.**

 **-Claro padre. Capítulo 1: Hazel…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertecene a Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con la trama y sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

-Claro padre. Capítulo 1: Hazel…

 **Durante el tercer ataque…**

-¡¿EL TERCERO?! –grito escandalizada Afrodita.

 **Hazel estuvo a punto de comerse un canto rodado.**

La susodicha hizo una mueca.

-Debió de ser una enriquecedora experiencia para ti –dijo sarcástico Leo.

Hazel le echo una mirada fulminante, al mismo tiempo que Hades la miraba preocupado.

 **. Estaba mirando la niebla con los ojos entornados, preguntándose cómo era posible que costara tanto volar a través de una ridícula cordillera, cuando las alarmas del barco sonaron.**

-Esto no me gusta –dijo Deméter preocupada.

 **-¡Todo a babor! -gritó Nico desde el trinquete del barco volador.**

-¿Barco volador? ¿En serio? –dijo Leo mientras sus amigos se reían.

 **De nuevo al timón, Leo tiró de la rueda. El Argo II viró a la izquierda, y sus remos aéreos hendieron las nubes como hileras de cuchillos.**

 **Hazel había cometido el error de mirar por encima de la baranda. Una oscura figura esférica se lanzo hacia ella. ¿Por qué la luna viene hacia nosotros?, pensó.**

-¿La luna va hacia ustedes? ¡Cool! –dijeron cómo no, los hermanos Stoll.

 **A continuación lanzó un grito y cayó sobre la cubierta. La enorme roca pasó tan cerca por encima de ella que le apartó el pelo de la cara.**

-¡Hazel! –exclamaron Hades y Perséfone preocupados.

Frank que estaba al lado de ella la abrazó fuerte y Nico fue a sentarse a su lado también.

 **¡CRAC!**

 **El trinquete se desplomo; la vela, los palos y Nico cayeron en la cubierta.**

Ahora fue el turno de Nico de recibir miradas preocupadas. No solo de sus padres y su hermana sino también de cierto rubio hijo de Apolo que desde hacía un tiempo que no había dejado de observarlo, lo que incomodaba a Nico. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso algo raro sucedió: durante un segundo Nico sintió como si en ese momento él se hubiera caído del mástil y estrellado en la cubierta como lo relataba en el libro. Hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por nadie. Nadie quiso preguntar nada pero obviamente que si Atenea no lo preguntaba lo iba a terminar preguntando alguno de sus hijos menos Annabeth que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía y se hallaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la diosa curiosa.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el hijo de Hades evaluó sus posibilidades, hasta determinar que si no respondía solo enfurecería a Atenea y haría que le diera aún más curiosidad.

-Durante un segundo viví lo que narraba el libro y sentí como si me hubiera estrellado contra la cubierta.

-Interesante –dijo reflexionando Atenea– Lo más probable es que como se está relatando su futuro sientan las heridas, dolores o molestias que sientan en el libro durante al menos un segundo, hasta que las Moiras lo detengan. No deben poder evitarlo en su totalidad por lo que limitan el tiempo al menor posible.

Al instante de que Atenea termino de decir su teoría, una nota apareció en su mano. La leyó en voz alta:

 _Lo que acaba de decir Atenea es verdad. Intentaremos limitar el tiempo en que sientan esas heridas, molestias o dolores al menor posible, pero deben saber que cuanto mayor sea el dolor o la molestia, más tiempo lo sentirán. No intenten hacer nada para curarlo o ayudar porque no funcionará, lo sentirán el tiempo que tengan que sentirlo._

 _Atte: Las Moiras._

Atenea tenía una mirada triunfante en su rostro.

-Continúa semidiós.

 **El canto rodado aproximadamente del tamño de una ranchera se alejo en la niebla como si tuviera asuntos importantes que atender en otra parte.**

-Por supuesto que tenía asuntos importantes que atender en otra parte Hazel, es una roca –ironizó Leo.

 **-¡Nico! Hazel se acercó a él con dificultad mientras Leo estabilizaba el barco.**

 **-Estoy bien- murmuró Nico, desplegando los pliegues de lona de sus piernas. Ella lo ayudo a levantarse, y se dirigieron a popa tambaleándose. Esa vez, Hazel se asomó con más cuidado. Las nubes se separaron justo para dejar ver la cima de la montaña situada debajo de ellos: Una punta de lanza de roca negra que sobresalía de las verdes pendientes cubiertas de musgo. En la cima había un dios de la montaña: un numina montanum, como lo había llamado Jason. O también conocido como ourae, en griego. Se llamaran como se llamasen, eran desagradables.**

-Tú sí que sabes- dijeron al unísono entre sonrisas los Stoll.

 **Como los otros con los que se habían encontrado, llevaba una sencilla túnica blanca sobre su piel áspera y oscura como el basalto. Media unos seis metros de estatura y era muy musculoso, con la barba blanca suelta al viento, el cabello despeinado y una mirada de demente, parecía un ermitaño loco. Gritó algo que Hazel no entendió, pero quedaba claro que no era un saludo. Levanto con las manos otro pedazo de roca de su montaña y empezó a darle forma de bola. La escena desapareció entre la niebla, pero cuando el dios de la montaña volvió a gritar, otros numina le contestaron a lo lejos y sus voces resonaron a través de los valles.**

 **-¡Estúpidos dioses de las rocas! - grito Leo desde el timón-. ¡Es la tercera vez que tengo que reparar el mástil! ¿Creen que crece en los arboles?**

-Eh, Leo, ¿cómo te digo esto…? Los mástiles vienen de los árboles –dijo Thalia con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ese no es el punto! –respondió él, con el ceño fruncido.

 **Nico frunció el ceño.**

 **\- Los mástiles vienen de los árboles.**

 **-¡Ese no es el punto!**

-Wow, déjà vu –dijo Hermes.

-He pasado demasiado tiempo con nuestro querido aliento de zombie –dijo sorprendida Thalia.

-Oh cállate cara de pino, ambos sabemos que disfrutas de mi compañía –le respondió sarcástico Nico con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es eso? –interrogo Artemisa a la que sería su futura teniente.

-Tranquila mi señora, estoy segura que has notado que tengo un trato cercano con Nico, somos primos, hermanos. Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos los dos con Percy hasta que bueno, ya sabes. –No pudo decir nada más. No quería llorar enfrente de todos. Más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por su hermano en todo menos de sangre. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Nico. Tenía que ser fuerte por él también. El ya había perdido a Bianca, no podía perder a Percy también, lo destruiría.

Mientras tanto, cierto hijo de Apolo los observaba, y debatía.

 **Leo levantó uno de los controles, confeccionado a partir de un mando de Nintendo Wii, y lo giró. Una puerta trampa se abrió en la cubierta a escasa distancia, y de ella salió un cañon de bronce celestial. A Hazel le dio el tiempo justo para taparse los oídos antes de que disparara al cielo una docena de esferas metálicas seguidas de un reguero de fuego verde. A las esferas les salieron pinchos en el aire, como las hélices de un helicóptero, y se alejaron en la niebla dando vueltas.**

Hefesto le daba una mirada de orgullo a su hijo mientras que Ares una de aprobación.

-Voy a querer uno de esos Valdez.

-Ya los tienes Clarisse. Están por todo el Campamento, no creías que me iba a ir en una misión e iba a dejar el campamento desprotegido ¿o sí?

-Debí imaginarlo –le contesto la hija de Ares con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los romanos los escuchaban con sorpresa, resulta que los griegos no estaban tan desprotegidos como ellos creían…

 **Un momento más tarde, una serie de explosiones crepitó a través de las montañas, seguida del rugido de indignación de los dioses de las montañas.**

 **-¡Ja! –gritó Leo.**

-Con eso solo conseguirás molestarlos muchacho. –Le espetó Artemisa.

 **Lamentablemente, dedujo Hazel a juzgar por sus dos últimos enfrentamientos, el arma más reciente de Leo no había hecho más que molestar a los numina.**

-Lo ves, Hazel al ser una chica, piensa.

-No sea tan dura mi señora, recuerde que no todos los muchachos son como usted pensaba.

-Que Percy sea una excepción no quiere decir que haya más. Las excepciones se caracterizan por ser pocas entre muchas. –dio por terminado el tema Artemisa.

-Jackson siempre logrando lo imposible. Déjenme agregar a la lista el nuevo logro: Caerle bien a la diosa de la luna caracterizada por odiar a todos y cada uno de los muchachos que hay en el mundo. –dijo Leo seguido por las risas de todos, inclusive la de Artemisa.

 **Otro canto rodado pasó silbando por los aires por el costado de estribor.**

 **-¡Sácanos de aquí! -gritó Nico.**

 **Leo murmuró unos comentarios poco halagadores sobre los numina, pero giró el timón. Los motores zumbaron. Las jarcias mágicas se tensaron, chasqueando, y el barco viró a babor. El Argo II ganó velocidad y se retiró hacia el noroeste, como habían estado haciendo durante los últimos dos días.**

-Tienen que buscar otro camino. –susurró para sí Atenea.

-Estoy seguro de que si siguen intentado ir por ese camino es porque no hay otro camino.

-Siempre hay otro camino barbapercebe.

-Pero no siempre conviene seguirlos cara de búho.

Los semidioses no podían evitar sentirse nostálgicos al presenciar las peleas entre la diosa de la sabiduría y el dios del mar.

 **Hazel no se tranquilizó hasta que se alejaron de las montañas. La niebla se despejó. Debajo de ellos, la luz del sol de la mañana iluminaba la campiña italiana: colinas verdes y onduladas y campos dorados que no se diferenciaban mucho de los del norte de California.**

Nico le dirigió una mirada indignado.

-¿Acabas de comparar Italia con California?

Hazel le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Eres italiano Niki? –le consultó Dionisio.

-Mi nombre es Nico, y sí, soy italiano. Mi hermana y yo vivimos nuestros primeros años ahí con nuestra madre.

Thalia lo miró sorprendida y un poco dolida de que no le haya dicho nada. Nico se dio cuenta y se prometió a si mismo hablar con ella cuando terminaran con el primer capítulo.

 **Hazel casi podía imaginarse que estaba regresando a su hogar en el Campamento Júpiter.**

Los romanos le dirigieron miradas de aprobación, aunque los más estrictos opinaban que no debía centrarse tanto en extrañar su hogar si no en cumplir con la misión para así regresar lo más pronto posible.

 **La idea le produjo pesar. El Campamento Júpiter solo había sido su hogar durante nueve meses, desde que Nico la había sacado del inframundo. Y, sin embargo, añoraba el campamento más que Nueva Orleans, su lugar de nacimiento, y desde luego más que Alaska, donde había muerto en 1942.**

 **Añoraba su litera en los barracones de la Quinta Cohorte. Añoraba las cenas en el comedor mientras los espíritus del viento se llevaban los platos con toda rapidez y los legionarios bromeaban sobre los juegos de guerra. Quería pasear por las calles de la Nueva Roma tomada de la mano de Frank Zhang. Quería experimentar por una vez lo que era ser una chica normal, con un novio dulce y cariñoso.**

Frank le dio un beso a su dulce y sonrojada novia, bajo la atenta mirada de Hades y Nico, que debatían sobre si debían intervenir o no.

 **Por encima de todo, quería sentirse segura. Estaba cansada de tener miedo y estar preocupada todo el tiempo.**

-Segura… -murmuró Annabeth.

 **Se quedó en el alcázar mientras Nico se sacaba las astillas del mástil de los brazos y Leo pulsaba botones en la consola del barco. -Qué molesto -dijo Leo-. ¿Despierto a los demás? Hazel estuvo tentada de decirle que sí, pero los otros tripulantes habían cubierto el turno de noche y se habían ganado el descanso. Estaban agotados de defender el barco. Daba la impresión de que cada pocas horas un monstruo romano los olía y quería engullirse el Argo II.**

-¿Cómo perciben los olores los monstruos? –pregunto una curiosa hija de Atenea de nombre Sofia.

Todos se la quedaron mirando.

-Por la sangre-susurró Annabeth sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, mirando un punto fijo.

Muchos no habían entendido esa escalofriante respuesta, pero Sofi siendo hija de quien era hija se sintió satisfecha y un poco halagada de que la famosa Annabeth Chase, su hermana, le haya respondido una duda, a pesar de que se sentía preocupada por la misma.

Malcolm no sabía que pensar. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, pero él no era Percy. ¿Qué podía hacer? Antes de que se diera cuenta una idea se le formó en la cabeza y decidió ponerla en práctica al terminar la lectura del primer capítulo.

 **Unas semanas antes, Hazel no habría creído que alguien pudiera dormir en pleno ataque de los numina, pero en ese momento se imaginaba perfectamente a sus amigos roncando bajo la cubierta. Cada vez que ella tenía ocasión de mandarse un sueñito, dormía como si estuviera en coma.**

 **-Necesitan descansar –dijo-. Tendremos que encontrar una solución nosotros solos.**

-Eso fue un lindo gesto de tu parte Hazel. –le sonrió Hestia.

Hazel le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **Leo miraba ceñudo su monitor. Con la camisa de trabajo hecha jirones y sus jeans salpicados de grasa, parecía haber perdido un combate de lucha contra una locomotora.**

-No quiero ni imaginar las pintas que tenías para que la hija de Plutón haya pensado eso –afirmó Afrodita.

Hazel no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante lo dicho por la diosa por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio mientras que Leo le echo mirada ceñuda a la diosa.

 **Desde que sus amigos Percy y Annabeth habían caído en el Tártaro, Leo había estado trabajando prácticamente sin descanso. Y había estado mas furioso y todavía más motivado que de costumbre.**

-¡Leo Valdez! ¿No estarás sintiéndote culpable no? ¡No fue tu culpa! –exclamó una Piper preocupada por su amigo.

Cuando había comenzado la lectura con el primer libro, Leo estaba en un estado depresivo. Todos en cierta forma estaban depresivos, pero Leo destacaba. Siempre haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, haciendo chistes, con una sonrisa, en cierta forma era como un Percy con una dosis más de azúcar. Pero luego de lo que sucedió, estaba diferente, en el mal sentido. Ya no sonreía, ya no hacia chistes ni bromas, y tampoco tenía ese brillo en los ojos que hacía que te plantearas si debías dejarlo solo en una habitación. Solo se dedicaba a trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. A medida que la lectura fue avanzando, fue recuperando un poco de lo que era. Piper supuso que el hecho de leer sobre todo lo que Percy paso en cierta forma le hizo pensar que había una posibilidad de que sobreviviera, además de que lo último que él hubiera querido habría sido que Leo se torturara por no haber podido salvarlos. Sin embargo el Leo de los libros no había estado en la lectura, por lo que Piper no sabía con qué se podía encontrar en los pensamientos de su amigo. Y empezaba a hacerse una idea.

-Tranquila Reina de la Belleza, recuerda que el Leo de los libros no es el mismo Leo que está aquí ahora mismo. –la tranquilizó el hijo de Hefesto.

 **Hazel estaba preocupada por él. Pero una parte de ella estaba aliviada por el cambio. Cuando Leo sonreía y bromeaba se parecía demasiado a Sammy, su bisabuelo: el primer novio de Hazel, allá por 1942.**

Esto hizo que Frank le echara una mirada al usuario del fuego. Afortunadamente para él, Leo había abandonado la tarea de intentar conquistar a Hazel durante el transcurso de la lectura, pero de todas formas Frank todavía desconfiaba de él.

 **Ugh, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?**

Lo mismo opino yo –suspiraron Katie, Reyna, Rachel y para sorpresa de todos Will Solace.

-Awwwwwwwwwwww, tranquilos, sus príncipes azules están por llegar –los alentó Afrodita, haciendo especial hincapié al mirar a Will.

-Hey, ¡Rachel es mi oráculo!

-Eso no significa que no pueda haber alguien en su vida. –le respondió Afrodita.

Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba a determinado semidiós que estaba muy ocupado hablando con la persona que tenía al lado como para notarlo.

 **-Otra manera –murmuro Leo.- ¿Vez alguna?**

 **En su monitor brillaba un mapa de Italia. Los montes de los Apeninos recorrían el centro del país en forma de bota. Un punto verde que representaba al Argo II parpadeó en el lado oeste de la cordillera, a varios cientos de kilómetros al norte de Roma. Su vía de acceso debería haber sido simple.**

-Nada es simple cuando eres un semidiós. –dijo Jason.

 **Tenían que ir a un lugar llamado Epiro en Grecia y encontrar un antiguo templo llamado la Casa de Hades (o Plutón, como los romanos lo llamaban, o como Hazel le gustaba pensar en él: El peor padre ausente del mundo).**

Hazel le dio una mirada de disculpas a su padre quien la miraba dolido.

 **Para llegar a Epiro, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir hacia el este, cruzar los Apeninos y atravesar el Mar Adriático. Pero no había salido de esa forma. Cada vez que intentaban cruzar la columna vertebral de Italia, los dioses de la montaña los atacaban.**

 **Durante los dos últimos días habían viajado hacia el norte, con la esperanza de encontrar un paso seguro, pero no habían tenido suerte. Los numina montanum eran hijos de Gea, la diosa que menos le gustaba a Hazel. Eso los convertía en enemigos acérrimos. El Argo II no podía volar los suficientemente alto para evitar sus ataques; e inclusive con todas sus defensas, el buque no podría atravesar la cordillera sin ser destrozado.**

 **-Es culpa nuestra –dijo Hazel.- De Nico y de mí. Los numina nos perciben.**

-Eso es cierto, pero no creo que sea la principal causa, lo más probable es que Gea los haya mandado. –le dijo cariñosamente Hestia a la hija de Plutón.

 **Miró a su medio hermano. Desde que lo habían rescatado de los gigantes, había empezado a recuperar su fuerza, pero aún estaba dolorosamente delgado. Su camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros colgaban de su cuerpo esquelético. El cabello largo oscuro enmarcaba sus ojos hundidos. Su tez aceitunada se había vuelto de un blanco verdoso enfermizo, como el color de la savia de los árboles.**

El dios del inframundo miraba a su hijo preocupado. Sus hijos casi nunca eran felices, y generalmente sufrían mucho durante su vida terrenal. Nico creció sin un padre, perdió a su madre a muy temprana edad, luego a su hermana y se dejo llevar por el rencor, la amargura, el dolor, hasta que Jackson llego a él y lo ayudó, lo cuidó, lo salvó. Hades estaría eternamente agradecido con su sobrino. Sin embargo algo sucedió, que hizo que Nico se alejara de él. En los libros no decía el por qué por lo que Hades no estaba muy seguro sobre qué sucedió entre ellos. Y cuando se supo que Nico estaba en el Tártaro, Hades no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Siendo su hijo, había presenciado el Tártaro en todo su esplendor, lo que debía haber roto una parte de él. Siendo sinceros, el dios no sabía como el cerebro de Nico no se había desintegrado. Todo para que al ser rescatado, el hijo de Poseidón cayera al Tártaro con la hija de Atenea. Si el Nico de la lectura no se había quebrado fue únicamente por la teniente de Artemisa, Thalia. Pero el Nico de los libros estaba destrozado. Pero había algo que lo ataba, algo que hacía que siguiera ahí. No estaba muy seguro qué era aquello, pero estaba convencido de que guardaba relación con la promesa que Perseo le había hecho prometer a Nico. Sea lo que sea, Hades siempre deseaba lo mejor para sus hijos, a pesar de que no lo demuestre de la manera convencional, por lo que esperaba que de alguna u otra forma, todo se acomodara, y su hijo pueda ser feliz.

 **En años humanos apenas tenía catorce, solo uno más que Hazel, pero la historia no terminaba ahí. Al igual que Hazel, Nico di Angelo era un semidios de otra época. Irradiaba una especie de antigua energía: una melancolía provocada por la conciencia de que su sitio no estaba en el mundo moderno.**

Will Solace, efectivamente, había notado aquella antigua energía. Y de hecho, eso le hizo preguntarse: ¿Si Nico di Angelo viene del pasado, eso significa que nunca escuchó ninguna de las bandas actuales? ¿Ni sabe de las selfies? ¿Y nunca escuchó sobre el Innombrable y El niño que vivió? Dioses, tenía que hacer algo. Pero tenía que prepararlo. Ya se las iba a ingeniar.

 **Hazel no lo conocía hace mucho, pero entendía y comprendía su tristeza. Los hijos de Hades (o Plutón o como se llamara) casi nunca gozaban de vidas felices. Y a juzgar por lo que Nico le había contado la noche anterior, su mayor desafío los esperaba cuando llegaran a la Casa de Hades: un desafío que le había suplicado le ocultara a los demás.**

-No tendrían que ocultarlo. –los regaño suavemente Hestia. –Son amigos, compañeros, un equipo. Ellos pueden ayudarlos y acompañarlos.

Hades estaba pálido.

-Si es lo que estoy pensando entiendo por qué lo ocultarían, pero Nico…- el dios le dedicó una mirada de comprensión, mientras él evitaba la mirada de todos, inclusive la de su hermana que no sabía qué clase de misión podía ser la que se refería su yo del libro.-No debes torturarte hijo.

-No quiero que digas ni una palabra al respecto –dijo el semidiós enfurecido.

Hades guardó silencio. Él amaba a su hijo, y lo iba a amar siempre, a pesar de todo.

 **-A los espíritus de la tierra no le gustan los hijos del inframundo. Es cierto. Los irritamos. Pero creo que los numina han percibido el barco de todas formas. Transportamos la Atenea Partenos. Esa cosa es como un faro mágico.**

-Tu estúpida estatua solo trae problemas –espetó Poseidón, quien no había dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento, sumido en un profundo dolor por su hijo y la chica a la que él ama.

Atenea solo le dedico una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada. Muy profundamente, ella estaba de acuerdo con Poseidón, pero no iba a admitirlo, y además, seguía siendo SU estatua, y cumplía un papel importante en la misión para derrotar a Gea. Ella ya había comprendido en parte lo que iba a suceder, y confiaba en que si hacían bien sus movimientos, su hija y Perseo iban a poder salir de ese lugar.

 **Hazel se estremeció al pensar en la enorme estatua que ocupaba casi toda la bodega. Habían sacrificado mucho para salvarla de la cueva situada debajo de Roma, pero no tenían idea de que hacer con ella. Por el momento, lo único para lo que parecía servir era para avisarles a los monstruos de su presencia.**

-Aunque ahora no esté muy claro, mi estatua es importante para que su misión tenga éxito.

-Más vale que así sea Atenea, porque de lo contrario será tu culpa si algo les sucede a mi hijo y a Annabeth, y no quieres saber que sucederá entonces –dijo amenazante el dios del mar.

Will se apresuró a seguir leyendo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

 **Leo recorrió el mapa de Italia con el dedo.**

 **-Entonces, cruzar las montañas queda descartado. El problema es que se extienden muy lejos en las dos direcciones.**

 **-Podríamos ir por mar -propuso Hazel-. Podríamos rodear el extremo sur de Italia.**

-No les conviene ir por mar si no cuentan con el hijo de Poseidón. –comentó Hera.

Eso hizo que más de un semidiós se deprimiera. Este libro era un constante recuerdo de que Percy no estaba con ellos. Al menos contaban con Annabeth pero esta había pasado por tanto y ahora tampoco contaba con Percy por lo que se hallaba en un estado depresivo.

 **-Es un trecho muy largo -dijo Nico-. Además no tenemos... -se le quebró la voz-, ya saben a nuestro experto marino, Percy.**

Se escucharon sollozos en el Olimpo.

 **El nombre quedo flotando en el aire como una tormenta inminente.**

 **Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, probablemente el semidiós que Hazel admiraba más. Percy le había salvado la vida muchas veces en el transcurso de su viaje a Alaska, pero cuando había necesitado la ayuda de Hazel en Roma, ella le había fallado. Hazel había observado impotente como él y Annabeth se desplomaban en el foso.**

¿Por qué? Era lo que muchos se preguntaban. ¿Por qué entre todos había sido Perseo quien había sufrido ese horrible destino? Ni siquiera Atenea lo sospechaba. Solo las Moiras lo sabían, y ese había sido el motivo por el cual les habían dado todos esos libros para leer. Libros en los que a medida que iban leyendo iban admirando cada vez más a ese curioso semidiós hijo de Poseidón. Había salvado a muchos, y había hecho muchas cosas por el bien de los demás y sin embargo, le había sucedido lo sucedido. No podían hacer mucho los dioses para ayudarlo pero lo que si harían era asegurarse de que pasara lo que pasara, terminara el libro como terminara, iban a asegurarse de que Perseo Jackson prevaleciera en la memoria de todos, y que fuera recordado por siempre como un héroe.

. **Hazel respiró hondo. Percy y Annabeth seguían vivos. Lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser. Todavía podía ayudarlos si lograba llegar a la Casa de Hades, si lograba sobrevivir al desafío sobre el que Nico le había advertido...**

-Lo lograrás.-afirmó Hades.

Hazel se sintió halagada de que su padre tuviera tanta confianza en ella, pero a la vez sintió miedo de decepcionarlo. No tenía idea de qué desafío iba ser al que se enfrentara, pero no sonaba sencillo. ¿Y si no lo lograba?

 **-¿Y si seguimos hacia el norte? -preguntó-. Tiene que haber una abertura en las montañas o algo por el estilo.**

 **Leo toqueteó la esfera de bronce de Arquímedes que había instalado en la consola: su más reciente y peligroso juguete. Cada vez que Hazel miraba esa cosa, se le secaba la boca. Temía que Leo se equivocara de combinación al girar la esfera y los tirara a todos por la borda, o que volara el barco, o que convirtiera el Argo II en una tostadora gigante.**

Risas se escucharon, y los hermanos Stoll se acercaron a felicitar a Hazel.

-Que poca confianza que me tiene señorita –fingió ofenderse Leo- Seguramente lo tengo todo controlado.

 **Afortunadamente tuvieron suerte. El objetivo de una cámara salió de la esfera y proyecto una imagen tridimensional de los montes Apeninos encima de la consola.**

Los romanos escuchaban impresionados y con un deje de envidia, mientras que Hefesto y sus otros hijos, dedicaban miradas de orgullo al usuario del fuego.

 **-No lo sé. -Leo examino el holograma. -No veo ningún paso decente por el norte. Pero prefiero esa idea a dar marcha atrás hacia el sur. No quiero saber nada de Roma.**

-No me imagino por qué –comento sarcástico Hermes.

 **Nadie discutió ese punto. En Roma no habían tenido una buena experiencia.**

 **-Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que apurarnos-les dijo Nico-. Cada día que Annabeth y Percy pasan en el Tártaro...**

-¿Qué les estará sucediendo es ese mismo instante? –se pregunto Apolo.

-No creo que nos guste saberlo. –le respondió seriamente Poseidón.

 **No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Tenían que confiar en que Percy y Annabeth sobrevivieran lo suficiente para encontrar el lado de las Puertas de la Muerte que daba al Tártaro. Y luego, suponiendo que el Argo II pudiera llegar a la Casa de Hades, podrían abrir las puertas por el lado mortal, salvar a sus amigos y sellar la entrada para impedir que las fuerzas de Gea se reencarnaran en el mundo de los mortales una y otra vez.**

 **Si, nada podía fallar en el plan.**

-Ese plan es imperfecto. Si se retrasan o cualquier mínima cosa sale mal… -observó Artemisa.

-Lamento decirle señora Artemisa que es el típico plan semidiós. No hay dudas de que algo nos va a retrasar y algo va a salir mal, pero no hay otra opción. –le dijo Jason respetuosamente.

 **Nico contemplaba la campiña italiana debajo de ellos, frunciendo la frente.**

 **-Tal vez deberíamos despertar a los demás. Esta decisión nos afecta a todos.**

Malcolm asintió.

-Es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

 **-No -repuso Hazel-. Nosotros podemos encontrar una solución.**

 **No estaba segura de por qué creía tan firmemente en ello pero, desde que habían partido de Roma, la tripulación había empezado a perder la cohesión. Habían aprendido a trabajar como un equipo, y de repente, zas, sus dos miembros más importantes habían caído en el Tártaro.**

-En realidad, elegí a cada uno de los siete de manera muy específica. –Empezó a decir Hera. –Todos cumplen un papel fundamental en la misión. Ninguno es más importante que otro. El papel que Perseo y Annabeth cumplían por lo tanto era importante, y principalmente se nota la ausencia del hijo de Poseidón. Él era el pegamento, el que unía a todos en un equipo. El que hacía que se olvidaran de sus diferencias. Me refiero a que ¿cuándo se ha visto a tres hijos de los tres grandes que se lleven tan bien como Perseo, Thalia y Nico se llevan? ¿O a los romanos aceptando y nombrando a un griego como su pretor? ¿O a un hijo de Poseidón y a un hijo de Zeus trabajando juntos y en equipo, a tal punto que el hijo de Zeus debe incluso de vez en cuando aceptar al de Poseidón como el líder? Es por eso que ante la ausencia de Perseo, el equipo empieza a perder la unión. –finalizó la diosa.

 **Percy había sido el pilar del grupo. Les había infundado confianza cuando habían surcado el océano Atlántico y habían entrado en el mar Mediterráneo.**

Poco a poco los semidioses empezaron a recordar todas esas veces en las que Percy calmaba las aguas frente a enemistades, peleas, y diferentes puntos de vista para lograr que todos trabajen en equipo o para la reconciliación. Y todas esas veces que había estado para ellos cuando estaban tristes o preocupados o simplemente necesitaban un amigo. Esas ocasiones en el que él les daba uno de sus famosos discursos que los hacían sentir mejor si debían sentirse mejor, o los hacían reflexionar para arreglar sus errores si era lo que debían hacer. Otra característica admirable de su héroe. ¿Qué pasaría si él no sobrevivía? No querían ni imaginarlo. Pero después de todo, estaban hablando de Percy ¿no? Él iba a sobrevivir, tenía que. Ellos no podían imaginarse la vida sin el hijo de Poseidón. Él había llegado un día y se había hecho querer y respetar. No podía morir ahora.

 **En cuanto a Annabeth, ella había sido la líder de facto de la misión. Había rescatado la estatua Partenos sin ayuda de nadie. Era la más inteligente de los siete, la que tenia respuestas a todo.**

 **Si Hazel despertaba al resto de la tripulación cada vez que tenían un problema, empezarían a discutir de nuevo, y su desesperación aumentaría más y más.**

-Mi niña –susurró Perséfone.

 **Tenía que hacer que Percy y Annabeth se sintieran orgullosos de ella.**

El dios del mar la observó.

-Estoy seguro de que mi hijo ya estaba orgulloso de usted desde antes querida.

Eso hizo que Hazel se sintiera muy bien consigo misma. Le agradeció a Poseidón con la mirada y se acurrucó en las brazos de su novio con una sonrisa en la cara, a la vez que se le caían unas lagrimas al pensar en lo mucho que Poseidón le recordaba a Percy.

 **Tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Le costaba creer que su único papel en la misión fuera el que Nico le había anunciado: despejar el obstáculo que les esperaba en la Casa de Hades. Saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza.**

 **-Necesitamos ideas creativas-dijo-. Otra forma de cruzar las montañas o de escondernos de los numina.**

-Mmmm algo me dice que Annabeth era la de las ideas creativas, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Apolo mientras se reía.

 **Nico suspiró.**

 **-Si estuviera solo, podría viajar por las sombras, pero no dará resultado con un barco entero. Y, sinceramente, ya no estoy seguro de tener fuerzas para transportarme.**

-No las tienes, necesitas reposar. Por orden del doctor tienes prohibido viajar por las sombras hasta que estés recuperado. –ordeno Will antes de comenzar a leer devuelta para evitarse las quejas del hijo de Hades y cualquier tipo de comentario de las hijas/hijos de Afrodita, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos por algo que la mayoría salvo por la misma Afrodita no pudo distinguir.

 **-Yo podría fabricar algún tipo de camuflaje-dijo Leo-, como una cortina de humo para escondernos en las nubes.**

 **No parecía muy entusiasmado.**

-No te lo crees ni tu griego –dijo burlón un romano.

 **Hazel se quedo mirando las onduladas tierras de labranza pensando en lo que habría debajo de ellas: el reino de su padre, el señor del inframundo. Había visto a Plutón en una ocasión pero entonces se había percatado de quién era.**

-Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas visto –dijo Dakota-. La gran mayoría de nosotros nunca ve un dios en su vida.

-Nosotros sí, no muy a menudo pero la mayoría ve aunque sea a uno. –Explicó Malcolm.- Percy es el único que conoce a tantísimos dioses: todos los olímpicos y unos cuantos dioses menores. Siempre quieren matarlo u obtener su ayuda. Créeme, no es tan genial eso de conocer dioses. Siempre quieren algo.

Los dioses al saber que era cierto lo que el niño de Atenea había dicho, no dijeron ni hicieron nada. Pero ganas tenían.

 **Desde luego nunca había esperado recibir ayuda de él, ni cuando estaba viva por primera vez, ni durante su permanencia en el inframundo como espíritu, ni desde que, finalmente, Nico la había llevado de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.**

 **Tánatos, sirviente de su padre y dios de la muerte, había insinuado que Plutón podía estar haciéndole un favor a Hazel al no prestarle atención.**

-Y así es mi niña. –le dijo Perséfone apenada.

 **Después de todo, se suponía que ella no debía estar viva. Si Plutón reparaba en ella, podría ser que tuviera que volver a la tierra de los muertos.**

Hazel se acurrucó más sobre su novio. Ella no quería volver a la tierra de los muertos. No podría soportar dejar a Frank, a Percy, a todos a la deriva. La aterrorizaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento, Tánatos podría aparecer y la llevaría devuelta al Inframundo.

 **Eso significaba que no era nada recomendable pedirle ayuda a Plutón. Y sin embargo…**

 ** _Por favor, papá,_** **** **se sorprendió rezando.** ** _Tengo que encontrar una forma de llegar a tu templo en Grecia: la Casa de Hades. Si estás ahí abajo, muéstrame qué debo hacer._**

-Te ayudaré. Lo sé –dijo aliviado Hades.

 **Un movimiento fugaz en el borde del horizonte le llamó la atención: algo pequeño y beige que corría a través de los campos a una velocidad increíble, dejando una estela de vapor como la de un avión.**

-¡Arión! –exclamó Poseidón con lo que era su tono más feliz desde que habían terminado de leer el libro anterior.

 **Hazel no podía creerlo. No se atrevía a albergar esperanzas, pero tenía que ser…**

Escuchar eso hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de Hestia. Esos semidioses habían pasado por tantas cosas… ya no se atrevían a albergar esperanzas. La esperanza lo es todo. La diosa sintió mucho pesar dentro suyo y se prometió a sí misma ayudarlos cuando la necesitaran durante la lectura. Acá no había leyes que seguir.

 **-Arión.**

 **-¿Qué? –pregunto Nico.**

 **Leo lanzo un grito de alegría mientras la nube de polvo se acercaba.**

 **-¡Es su caballo! Te has perdido esa parte. ¡No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde que estuvimos en Kansas!**

 **Hazel se rio por primera vez desde hacía varios días atrás. Se alegraba mucho de ver a su viejo amigo.**

 **A un kilometro y medio hacia el norte, el pequeño punto beige rodeo una colina y se detuvo en la cumbre. Costaba distinguirlo, pero cuando el caballo se empinó y relinchó, el sonido llegó hasta el Argo II. A Hazel no le cabía duda: era Arión.**

 **-Tenemos que reunirnos con él. –dijo-. Ha venido a ayudarnos.**

 **-Sí.-Leo se rascó la cabeza. –Pero, ejem, dijimos que no volveríamos a posar el barco en tierra, ¿recuerdas? Ya sabes, como Gaia quiere destruirnos y todo lo demás…**

-Detalles menores –dijo Travis.

-Sabia decisión-dijo Connor al mismo tiempo.

 **-Tú acércame, y usaré la escalera. –A Hazel le latía el corazón con fuerza. –Creo que Arión quiere decirme algo.**

-Aquí termina el capitulo. –indicó Will.

-Padre, creo que deberíamos hacer una pausa. Annabeth necesita descansar.

Zeus dirigió una mirada a Annabeth, quien estaba hecha un bollo con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Además con todos los acontecimientos de hoy… Ya es tarde. Vayan todos a dormir, Hestia se encargará de dejarles de comer antes de que se duerman.

 _Holaaaa, perdón por la tardanza, escribir esto me está tomando mucho más tiempo del que imaginé. Por eso quería preguntarles, ¿prefieren que a medida que vaya escribiendo vaya publicando a pesar de que tarde mucho, o prefieren que escriba toda la historia (lo que me puede llevar un año tranquilamente) y la publique toda junta onda un capitulo todos los días_ _para que no tengan que esperar? Ustedes deciden. También_ _quería_ _pedirles que me digan que canciones les harían_ _escuchar a Nico di Angelo. Tengan en cuenta cómo es él, siempre me pareció del tipo green day o ac/dc pero no tengo mucha idea de ese tipo de música_ _así_ _que prefiero que me digan ustedes. Como sea, espero que les esté gustando, se aceptan críticas constructivas y reviews muy largos. Nos leemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, son el único motivo por el cual no abandono la historia. No voy a responder a todos para no alargar pero si quería decir que tuve en cuenta cada una de las canciones o el tipo de música que me recomendaron para este capítulo, y voy a usar todas a medida que vaya avanzando la historia: habrá momentos Solangelo de sobra para hacer escuchar a Nico todo.

Pd: Me pareció ver a una 5sos Fan comentando… Solo voy a decir que definitivamente pertenezco a 5sos family, así que puedes estar segura que Nico escuchará una canción de ellos ;)

Pd2: La canción de Simple Plan que me recomendó Fantasy Lover, no me anime a poner toda la letra, así que fui poniendo los pedacitos que me parecieron Nico se sentiría más identificado. Los puse en español también para los que no hablan inglés.

Pd3: Para que la espera no se haga tan larga ya que escribo muuuy lento, decidí subir este pedacito y después subir la lectura del capítulo en sí. ¿Prefieren que haga lo mismo siempre o que lo suba todo junto? Hago el intento con este y después según lo que me digan en los reviews hago lo que me dicen.

Disclaimer: La letra en negrita de más abajo y los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, y este fanfic ha sido escrito y publicado sin fines de lucro.

Los semidioses se dirigieron poco a poco a los templos de sus padres/madres divinos. Los dioses habían hecho unos templos temporales para las cohortes romanas. La mayoría al segundo empezó a prepararse para dormir, y a despedirse de sus novios/novias. Sin embargo había unos pocos que tenían un par de asuntos pendientes.

POV Nico

Es tan molesta la manera en que todos me dirigen miradas de lástima. Y sé que va a ser peor cuando terminemos de leer este libro. No soy estúpido, se que en algún momento me voy a enfrentar con Eros y todos van a saber mi mayor secreto.

 _Al menos Percy no está aquí para escucharlo._

Me arrepentí nada mas pensarlo, ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Necesito ayuda.

 _¿Quién va a querer escucharte? Eres un inútil, UN INÚTIL, nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita, eres una decepción para todos. ¿O acaso te olvidas que Bianca te dejo? ¿No te dijo tu padre que hubiera preferido que fueras tú el muerto en vez de tu hermana? ¿No prefirió Percy a Annabeth por sobre ti?¿No se unió Thalia a las cazadoras de Artemisa?_

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! NO ES CIERTO

 _Sabes que si lo es. Lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes…_

-¿Nico? ¿Estás bien?

Me di la vuelta para ver quién me hablaba y me encontré con un hijo de Apolo. Will Solace. El mejor curandero del campamento. Vuelve locas a las chicas, aunque nunca lo vi salir con nadie del campamento.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estas parado ahí? –le pregunte con mi mayor tono de muerte.

Me miro sin pestañear.

-Oh, desde hace unos segundos. Tenías los puños cerrados y estabas temblando, ¿quieres que te revise?

Por algún extraño motivo se sonrojo mientras lo decía.

-Estoy bien. Si me permites…-Me disponía a irme cuando me agarro suavemente del brazo (fue mi turno de sonrojarme) y me obligo a verlo a los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que Will tenía unos muy lindos ojos.

-No me toques –le dije de forma amenazadora.

De nuevo, no se inmuto. Me estaba frustrando.

-Oye, estaba pensando, con todo eso de que estuviste en el Casino Lotus… y que tienes más edad de la que aparentas o sientes… ¿notegustaríaescucharmúsicaconmigo?

-¿Qué? –lo mire ceñudo.

-Ejem, ¿te gustaría escuchar música conmigo? Ya sabes, encontrar qué tipo de música es el que te gusta. Siendo hijo de Apolo escucho música de todo tipo, así que puedes encontrar de todo en mi ipod. –me sonrió.

-Creía que no podíamos tener artefactos electrónicos por los monstruos.-le dije dudoso.

-No podemos, pero este fue un regalo, está hecho especialmente para semidioses. Leo se está encargando de copiar el diseño para así poder hacer ipods, tablets, celulares, cámaras y demás para los semidioses modernos. –Me guiño un ojo.- ¿Aceptas?

Mi primer instinto fue decir que no, pero había algo en Will que me hacía sentir cómodo con él. Me sorprendí a mi mismo aceptando su propuesta. Creo que él también se sorprendió pero se apresuro a disimularlo. Sonreí.

POV Malcolm

Me preocupa Annabeth. No quiero ni imaginar las cosas horribles por las que pasó. Lo bueno es que nunca hubo ningún libro donde se describiera al Tártaro como para hacerme una idea. Solo teorías. Lo malo es que el motivo por el que no hay libros sobre el Tártaro es porque nunca nadie sobrevivió una vez que estuvieron ahí. El primero fue Nico di Angelo. Y aunque hubieran sobrevivido, estarían traumados, nadie querría revivir esa experiencia y plasmarla en un libro. Pero al menos Annabeth contaba con Percy. Yo había unido cabos. No sería un hijo de Atenea si no lo hubiera hecho. Annabeth viene más adelantada que nosotros. Esta Annabeth hace un tiempo que estaba en el Tártaro. Solo sobreviviendo gracias a Percy. Ahora que no está más en ese lugar, pero no está con Percy, por muy poco no es peor que estar en el Tártaro. Estoy seguro que tiene alucinaciones, recuerdos, recuerda absolutamente todo y eso la está volviendo loca si no lo estaba ya. Y ahora no está el hijo de Poseidón para ayudarla.

Es por eso que había estado dándole vueltas a una idea. Espero que las Moiras lo puedan cumplir. No sé exactamente si a las Moiras se les reza, pero eso es lo que yo hice. Espero funcione. Extraño a mi hermana.

POV Reyna

Una vez acomodada en mi litera, que debo admitir es raro debido a que me había acostumbrado a mi cama de la casa diseñada para los pretores, me puse a pensar en todo lo que habíamos leído hasta el momento. Realmente me siento orgullosa de poder compartir el ser pretor con alguien como Percy. Además ahora tengo todo mucho más claro. La relación que Percy tiene con su novia, es algo que viene de mucho antes. Sería estúpido intentar separarlos. Aunque una parte de mi todavía tiene esperanzas de que él se fije en mi persona, ya había abandonado la idea. Y sin embargo comencé a pensar… Afrodita nos había dicho que nuestros príncipes azules estaban por llegar (lo cual también es medio raro teniendo en cuenta que un chico griego también había suspirado) ¿Y si lo que yo buscaba era una princesa?

POV Will

Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco que Nico haya aceptado, pero vamos, que no cabía en mí de felicidad. Lo guie a un templo de mi padre más pequeño e intimo que el que estamos ocupando mis hermanos y yo como cabaña. Da la casualidad que este está al lado de uno de los de Afrodita. Había preparado algo estilo picnic para ambos.

-Mm bueno, aquí es –le sonreí. -¿Te agrada?

Me miro durante unos segundos con sus ojos negros obsidiana, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial. No sabía que te gustaba así que le pedí a Hestia que bendijera esta canasta. Lo que quieras saldrá de ahí.

Me miró sorprendido antes de hacerme un asentimiento en agradecimiento. Luego cerró los ojos, abrió la canasta y sacó un plato con comida que nunca había visto. Él sonrió y me miró:

-Era mi comida favorita, mi mamá solía hacérmela todos los viernes.

-¿Eso significa que es comida italiana?

Asintió.

-Me gusta. Yo me conformo con milanesa napolitana y papas fritas. –Empezamos a comer, y hablamos de temas varios, como cuál era su actividad favorita en el campamento, sus experiencias en las misiones, los dioses, los campistas etc. Finalmente le pregunte por su helado favorito, y nos dispusimos a comerlo mientras escuchábamos música.

-Bien, vamos a empezar por algo sin letra. Este tipo de música se llama electrónica.

-Will, puede que haya nacido en otra época, pero me se los tipos de música-rodo los ojos.

Me sonroje.

-Em, claro, por supuesto, no lo había pensado, ejem.-balbucee.

Antes de que pueda decir alguna otra estupidez puse la música. Sin embargo no pasaron 20 segundos que Nico me la hizo sacar. No le gustaba.

-Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a intentar con algo de k-pop –sonreí con antelación. Empezó a sonar Crazy de 4MINUTE y la cara consternada de Nico lo dijo todo. No pude evitar reírme y dejarla un poco más para poder seguir viendo su cara.

-¿Qué fue eso? –me dijo con cara de espanto.

-Eso mi querido aprendiz, fue k-pop.

-No soy tu aprendiz –me gruñó sonrojado. Es tan adorable cuando se sonroja. Me contuve de decirle algo porque dudo que al hijo de Hades le agrade el calificativo "adorable".

-Sí, sí, como digas. –me asegure de continuar antes de que pudiera refutarme. –Esta banda estoy seguro que te va a gustar. Se llama Simple Plan. Esta canción se llama Perfect.

POV Nico

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, no sabía que esperarme, sobre todo después de haber escuchado esa música extraña, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que esta canción me hacía sentir identificado en cuanto a la relación entre mi padre y yo. Y no pude evitar cerrarme. ¿Por qué mi padre tiene que ser un dios? ¿Por qué tiene que ser de los dioses menos apreciados y al que todo el mundo le teme? ¿Por qué él tiene que preferir a Bianca?

 _Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso_

Y a pesar de todo, muy en lo profundo, se que todo el tiempo quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso, que no la prefiera a Bianca, que nos ame a los dos por igual como tendría que haber sido en un principio. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

 _Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

Pero nunca parece alcanzarle _._

 _Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto _

Realmente lo siento. Por mucho que lo intente, todos me tienen miedo, se alejan. Nada de lo que hago se considera heroico. Nunca podré ser el héroe que él quiere que sea. Nunca seré perfecto para él.

 _Nada va cambiar las cosas que dijiste_ _._

En efecto, nada va a hacer que me olvide de todo lo que me dijo. Nada va a hacer que podamos volver el tiempo atrás. Nada va a hacer que vuelva a ser el que era.

 _Ahora es demasiado tarde  
No podemos retroceder_

No podemos retroceder, pero no es demasiado tarde. Yo creía que lo era, pero al empezar a leer los libros me di cuenta que no era así. Durante la lectura, mi padre demostró más preocupación y afecto hacia a mí que en toda mi vida. Cuando se entero de lo que había hecho se disculpo conmigo. Las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco. Todavía estamos a tiempo de tener una buena relación padre-hijo como la que tienen Percy y Poseidón. Y eso me hizo guardar esperanzas.

POV Will

Durante toda la canción, Nico miro un punto fijo y se dedico a escuchar y a pensar. No lo interrumpí. Cuando finalmente termino, me miro y no hizo falta que dijera nada. Entendí que le había llegado la letra y que no quería hablar del tema. Por lo que empecé a guardar todo para llevármelo y lo acompañe al templo de Hades que era donde él dormiría. Cuando llegamos, le agarre de la mano, lo acerque más a mí y le susurré al oído:

-Mañana te espero en el mismo lugar. – lo solté, le guiñe un ojo y me fui, intentando que no se notara lo satisfecho que estaba conmigo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quería comentarles antes de empezar con el capitulo que creé un twitter para poder responder sus comentarios y hacer encuestas para que cuando dude de algo se los pueda preguntar ahí para ver que prefieren ustedes. Los comentarios los respondería según el nombre que tienen en fanfiction así que no tendrían que preocuparse por la privacidad. Me pareció una buena idea para que ustedes también puedan participar en esta historia. Si no les agrada la idea simplemente no sigan a la cuenta, entiendo que algunos pueden no estar de acuerdo. El usuario es ffmariasol187 y tengo una foto de perfil como verde agua con el título en ingles del primer capítulo del ladrón del rayo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la letra en negrita de más abajo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Tercera persona POV

Al día siguiente, poco a poco los semidioses se fueron despertando y se dirigieron a la sala de tronos, donde Hestia los esperaba con el desayuno.

Recién en esos momentos el hijo de Hades se dio cuenta que entre una cosa y otra había olvidado hablar con Thalia. Decidió que sí o sí antes de la siguiente ¿reunión? ¿juntada? _¿cita?_ con Will, hablaría con ella. Al mismo tiempo que decidía eso, Will se le acercó y comenzó hablarle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Muchos los miraron extrañados, sin embargo los hermanos de Will comenzaron a silbar provocando que Nico se sonrojara (lo que impactó aún más a los demás) y Will rodara los ojos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Katie Gardner se ofreció a leer, provocando que Travis Stoll sonriera con antelación al ver que podría mirar a la chica sin restringirse y escuchar su dulce voz.

- **Capítulo II: Hazel** -comenzó Katie.

 **** **Hazel no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Bueno, salvo quizá la noche del banquete de la victoria en el Campamento Júpiter, cuando había besado a Frank por primera vez,**

Frank le sonrió a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

 **** **pero estaba tan contenta como entonces.**

-La alegras tanto como un caballo Frank, felicidades –dijo Leo entre carcajadas.

El aludido hizo una mueca pero comprendió a Hazel, quien lo miraba avergonzada.

 **** **En cuanto llego al suelo, corrió junto a Arión y le abrazo el pescuezo.**

 **-¡Te he extrañado mucho! –pegó la cara al cálido flanco del caballo, que olía a sal marina y manzanas-. ¿Dónde has estado?**

-No creo que te responda –dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

 **** **Arión relinchó. Hazel deseó poder hablar el idioma de los caballos como Percy,**

La mayoría puso una mirada triste al recordar todas esas veces que Percy hablaba con los pegasos y los calmaba, o cuando mantenía una conversación con Blackjack. Nunca nadie había prestado mucha atención a esos detalles, pero al faltar Percy cualquier mínimo detalle que les recordara a él los hacía sentir nostálgicos.

Mientras tanto, cierto hijo de Atenea rogaba porque las Moiras hayan escuchado su petición.

 **pero capto la idea general. Arión parecía impaciente como si estuviera diciendo: "¡No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos muchacha! ¡Vamos!"**

-Pareces arreglártelas bien de todas formas –Poseidón le dedico una mirada aprobatoria y le sonrió. No como sonreía cuando Percy estaba sano y salvo, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

 **-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –aventuró.**

 **** **Arión agachó la cabeza y se puso a trotar sin moverse del lugar. Sus ojos marrón oscuro brillaban de forma apremiante.**

-Eso es un sí. –supuso Rachel.

 **Hazel seguía sin poder creer que estuviera allí. El caballo podía correr a través de cualquier superficie, hasta el mar. Había temido que no los siguiera a las tierras antiguas. El mediterráneo era demasiado peligroso para los semidioses y sus aliados.**

-No creo que a Hedge le agrade eso de "aliados". –dijo Piper mientras miraba de reojo al entrenador, quien por suerte estaba muy entretenido hablando con un hijo de Ares como para haber escuchado la línea anterior.

 **Arión no habría acudido si Hazel no lo hubiera necesitado desesperadamente. Y parecía muy agitado. Cualquier cosa capaz de poner nervioso a un intrépido caballo debería haber aterrado automáticamente a Hazel.**

-Algo me dice que no sientes miedo de todas formas –comentó Apolo.

 **Sin embargo estaba eufórica. Se había hartado de marearse por mar y por aire. A bordo del Argo II se sentía tan útil como un lastre. Se alegraba de pisar tierra firme, aunque fuera el territorio de Gaia. Estaba lista para montar.**

-¿Montar qué exactamente? –los hermanos Stoll dijeron con una mirada pervertida.

-Oh cállense, _muchachos_ tenían que ser –escupió Artemisa.

 **-¡Hazel! –gritó Nico desde el barco-. ¿Qué pasa?.**

 **-¡Todo va bien!**

 **Hazel se agachó e hizo brotar una pepita de oro de la tierra. Cada vez controlaba mejor su poder.**

Hades tenía una mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

 **Casi nunca aparecían ya piedras preciosas a su alrededor sin que ella lo deseara, y sacar oro del suelo era fácil.**

Thalia rodó los ojos.

-Oh, sí, súper fácil.

 **Le dio de comer a Arión la pepita, su comida favorita. A continuación les sonrió a Leo y a Nico, que estaban mirándola desde lo alto de la escalera treinta metros por encima.**

 **-Arión quiere llevarme a alguna parte.**

 **Los chicos se cruzaron miradas nerviosas.**

Jason negó con la cabeza.

-Mala señal.

 **-Ah… -Leo señaló al norte. –Por favor, dime que no te va a llevar allí.**

 **Hazel había estado tan centrada en Arión que no se había fijado en las perturbaciones.**

-¿Perturbaciones? –dijo extrañada Deméter.

 **A un kilometro y medio de distancia, en la cima de la siguiente colina, se había acumulado una tormenta sobre unas antiguas ruinas de piedras: tal vez los restos de un templo o una fortaleza romana. Una nube con forma de embudo descendía serpenteando hacia la colina como un dedo negro.**

-Eso no suena nada bien –dijo preocupada Perséfone.

 **Hazel notó un sabor a sangre en la boca. Miró a Arión.**

 **-¿Quieres ir allí?**

 **Arión relinchó como diciendo: "Ajá".**

-Por supuesto –bufó Piper.

 **Bueno… Hazel había pedido ayuda. ¿Era esa la respuesta de su padre?**

 **Esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero percibía algo en esa tormenta que no se debía a la intervención de Plutón, algo siniestro, poderoso y no necesariamente amistoso.**

-Mierda –dijo Nico.

 **Aun así era su mejor oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos, de dirigir en lugar de seguir.**

 **Se ciñó las correas de su espada de caballería hecha de oro imperial y subió a lomo de Arion.**

 **-¡No me pasará nada! –les gritó a Nico y a Leo-.**

-Eso espero. –dijeron los aludidos junto con Hades, Perséfone y Frank.

 **** **No se muevan y espérenme.**

 **-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Nico-. ¿Y si no vuelves?**

-Cuanto optimismo Nico –dijo con una sonrisa Will.

-Oh cállate-dijo intentando no sonreír Nico.

Will se acercó y se sentó a su lado ignorando olímpicamente todas las miradas que les dirigieron. Nico lo miró sorprendido pero no se quejó.

 **-No te preocupes, volveré –prometió ella, confiando en que así fuera.**

 **Espoleó a Arión y atravesaron como un rayo los campos, dirigiéndose de cabeza al tornado.**

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lo que está en negrita pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

En el twitter ffmariasol187 son respondidos sus reviews y hechas encuestas para que voten y pueda determinar algunas cositas. Hoy twittee una encuesta que necesito que voten para saber cómo proseguir con la historia, porfis vayan y chequeen.

-Hagamos una pausa para comer algo y luego proseguimos -recomendó Hestia.

Acto seguido todos se dirigieron al comedor donde la comida los esperaba en la mesa. Al igual que en el Campamento Mestizo los platos y los vasos están encantados para que presente la comida y la bebida que la persona desee.

En un rincón del lugar Reyna se encontraba en conflicto con sus emociones. No comprendía qué le estaba sucediendo. Ella creía estar enamorada de Percy, realmente lo creía. Luego se dio cuenta de que él nunca la miraría a ella como la mira a Annabeth y se vio obligada a desistir. Afrodita le había dicho que su príncipe azul estaba por llegar, pero ella no estaba tan segura. No quería esperar a que su príncipe azul llegara. Además, puede ser que Afrodita sea la diosa del amor, pero ella no puede crear amor. Nadie puede. El amor nace solo, ella puede ayudar un poco, pero el amor nace, no se hace. Por lo que lo que está sintiendo, es real. Pero no está segura de cómo proseguir al respecto.

En otro lugar de la habitación, Nico reía. Una risa corta, del tipo que te nace. Y es que cómo no reír cuando tienes a un muy guapo Will Solace a tu lado contándote algún bobo chiste de esos que son tan malos que no puedes evitar reír.

-Eso fue patético –dijo Nico todavía con un rastro de la risa en la voz.

-Hey, te hice reír ¿o no? –le contestó Will con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Los semidioses no podían creerlo. La mayoría nunca había visto a Nico tan feliz. Jason sonreía, feliz por Nico, y Thalia no podía evitar pensar que Percy también estaría feliz si viera a Nico ahora.

Una hora más tarde ya todos habían terminado de comer y estaban listos para escuchar leer a Piper, quien había pedido leer.

 **Capítulo III: Hazel.**

 **El huracán engulló la colina en el seno de un remolino cónico de vapor negro.**

 **Arión embistió directo contra él.**

-Por supuesto –bufó Nico.

 **Hazel se vio en la cima, pero parecía que estuviera en otra dimensión. El mundo perdió su color habitual. Las paredes del huracán rodeaban la colina, de un negro oscuro. El cielo se agitaba grisáceo. Las ruinas se habían blanqueado tanto que casi brillaban. Hasta Arión había pasado de su color marrón caramelo a un oscuro tono ceniciento.**

-Eso es malo –dijo preocupada Atenea.

\- Si no lo decías no me enteraba, oh diosa de la sabiduría –dijo sarcástico Poseidón.

 **En el ojo del huracán el aire estaba quieto. Hazel notaba un frío hormigueo en la piel, como si se hubiera frotado con alcohol. Delante de ella, una puerta con forma de arco llevaba a través del muro cubierto de musgo hasta una pieza de recinto.**

 **Hazel no podía ver gran cosa en la oscuridad, pero notaba una presencia en su interior, como si fuera un pedazo de hierro cerca de un gran imán. Su atracción era irresistible y la arrastraba hacia adelante.**

 **Sin embargo vaciló.**

-Esa es una buena reacción. –dijo aprobatoriamente Artemisa. –No te confíes.

 **Refrenó a Arión, y el caballo empezó a hacer ruido con los cascos mientras el terreno se resquebrajaba bajo sus pezuñas. Cada vez que pisaba, el pasto, la tierra y las piedras se volvían blancos como la escarcha. Hazel se acordó del glaciar de Hubbard, en Alaska, cuya superficie se había agrietado bajo sus pies. Se acordó del suelo de la horrible caverna de Roma, que se había desmoronado y había precipitado a Percy y a Annabeth al Tártaro.**

Nico se estremeció. Will, a su lado, le tomó la mano, haciendo que el semidiós se relajara al instante y se sonrojara un poco. Para su suerte, nadie pareció advertir ese gesto.

 **Esperaba que esa cumbre blanca y negra no se deshiciera debajo de ella, pero decidió que era preferible no pararse.**

 **-Vamos, muchacho.**

 **Su voz sonaba amortiguada, como si estuviera hablando contra una almohada.**

 **Arión cruzó el arco de piedra trotando. Los muros en ruinas bordeaban un patio cuadrado del tamaño aproximado de una pista de tenis. Otras tres puertas, una en el medio de cada muro, conducían al norte, al este y al oeste. En el centro del patio, dos caminos adoquinados se cruzaban formando una cruz.**

-¿No creen que sea ella o sí? –dijo preocupada Hestia, sabiendo que cuando esa diosa en particular se presenta, se debe a que las opciones a elegir no son agradables, lo que dificulta tomar una decisión.

Como nadie dijo nada, Piper continuó leyendo.

 **La niebla flotaba en el aire; brumosos jirones de color blanco que se enroscaban y se ondulaban como si estuvieran vivos.**

 **No era una niebla cualquiera, advirtió Hazel. Era la Niebla.**

-Definitivamente es ella.-dijo Hermes.

Los dioses miraron preocupados a Hazel, y más de uno se preguntaba si tomaría la decisión correcta.

 **Durante toda su vida había oído hablar de la niebla: el velo sobrenatural que oscurecía el mundo mítico de la vista de los mortales. La Niebla podía engañar a los humanos, incluso a los semidioses, y hacerles ver monstruos como animales indefensos o dioses como gente corriente.**

 **Hazel nunca había pensado en ella como humo de verdad,**

-¿Por qué no? –Leo se encogió de hombros. -Después de todo se llama la Niebla.

 **Pero al observar cómo se enrulaba alrededor de las patas de Arión, cómo flotaba a través de los arcos rotos del patio en ruinas, se le erizó el vello de los brazos. De algún modo lo supo: esa sustancia blanca era magia pura.**

-Tienes buenos instintos. –Aprobó Artemisa. –Pocas personas logran percibirlo.

 **Un perro aulló a lo lejos. Normalmente, Arión no le tenía miedo a nada, pero se encabritó, resoplando nervioso.**

 **-Tranquilo. –Hazel le acarició el cuello. –Estamos juntos en esto. Voy a bajarme, ¿de acuerdo?**

-Yo no lo haría –comentó Poseidón.

-¿Por qué señor Poseidón? –preguntó confusa Hazel.

El primero asintió en señal de que se siguiera leyendo.

 **Hazel se desmontó de Arión. El animal se dio la vuelta enseguida y se largó a correr.**

-Por eso –indicó el dios.

 **-Arión, espe…**

 **Pero ya había desaparecido por donde había venido.**

 **Menos mal que estaban juntos.**

 **Otro aullido hendió el aire, esa vez más cerca.**

 **Hazel se dirigió al centro del patio. La Niebla se pegó a ella como la bruma de un congelador.**

 **-¿Hola? –gritó.**

-Hazel, ¿no aprendiste nada de todas las películas de terror? –Negó con la cabeza Leo –Cuando alguien pregunta "Hola" nunca nadie responde.

 **-Hola –contestó una voz.**

 **-** ¿Decías? –Se burló Thalia

 **La figura pálida de una mujer apareció en la puerta del norte. No, un momento… Estaba en la entrada del este. No, la del oeste.**

-¿Alguien está confundida? –comentó Connor.

 **Tres imágenes envueltas en humo de la misma mujer se dirigieron a la vez al centro de las ruinas. Su figura era borrosa, hecha de Niebla, y dejaba a su paso dos volutas de humo más pequeñas que corrían tras sus tobillos como animales. ¿Una especie de mascotas?**

-Eso, es nuevo. Ahora solo tiene uno –dijo Deméter.

 **Llegó al centro del patio, y las tres figuras se fundieron en una sola. Se volvió sólida y se convirtió en una joven con una túnica oscura sin mangas. Tenía el cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo alta, al estilo de la antigua Grecia. Su vestido era tan sedoso que parecía ondear, como si la tela fuera tinta derramándose por sus hombros. No aparentaba más de veinte años, pero Hazel sabía que eso no significaba nada.**

 **-Hazel Levesque –dijo la mujer.**

 **Era preciosa, pero pálida como una muerta. En Nueva Orleans, Hazel se había visto obligada a asistir al velorio de una compañera de la clase fallecida. Recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de la niña en el ataúd abierto. Su rostro había sido maquillado con elegancia, como si estuviera descansando, un detalle que a Hazel le había parecido aterrador.**

-Que desagradable –dijo Katie.

-El método griego es mejor. –Afirmo Clarisse.

 **La mujer le recordaba a esa chica, salvo por los ojos de la mujer que estaban abiertos y eran totalmente negros. Cuando inclinaba la cabeza parecía desdoblarse otra vez en tres personas distintas; brumosas imágenes reflejadas que se confundían, como la fotografía de alguien que se mueve demasiado rápido para ser captado.**

 **-¿Quién es usted? –los dedos de Hazel se movieron nerviosamente sobre la empuñadura de su espada-. O sea… ¿Qué diosa?**

 **Hazel estaba segura de esa parte. La mujer irradiaba poder. Todo lo que las rodeaba –la Niebla que se arremolinaba, el huracán monocromático, el inquietante fulgor de las ruinas- se debía a su presencia.**

 **-Ah.-la mujer asintió con la cabeza. –Deja que te dé un poco de luz-.**

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó confundido Travis.

-Deja a Piper continuar y lo sabrás Stoll. –Contestó Katie.

-Oh, vamos –puchereó- creía que habíamos superado el tema de llamarme por mi apellido en vez de solo Travis..

-Creíste mal.

 **Levantó las manos. De repente sostenía dos anticuadas antorchas de juncos en las que el fuego parpadeaba. La Niebla se retiró a los bordes del patio. A los pies de la mujer, calzados en unas sandalias, los dos etéreos animales cobraron forma sólida. Uno era un perro labrador. El otro era un roedor largo, gris y peludo con una máscara blanca en la cara. ¿Una comadreja, quizá?**

 **La mujer sonrió con serenidad.**

 **-Soy Hécate –dijo-. Diosa de la magia. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar si quieres sobrevivir esta noche.**

-Que agradable –dijo Nico sarcástico.

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Piper.

Lo seee, es muy cortito para tanto tiempo sin actualizar, y el capitulo que le sigue es mucho más largo, pero miren el lado bueno: va a ser el último punto de vista de Hazel antes de Annabeth!

Dejen sus reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir y nos leemos!

Pd: recuerden buscar el twitter, ahí respondo todo.


End file.
